Intoxicated
by T.L. Imela
Summary: It's just an average night on the Enterprise until Spock gets drunk, Kirk gets handsy, and Uhura has the best night ever. Mainly Spock/Uhura with a hint of Spock/Kirk.


**Author's Note: I do not own Star Trek. This fic is intentionally silly, as it was written for a friend. There is a quote from the movie Mean Girls and the TV show So NoTORIous which are not mine (but put in for my friend's amusement, and hopefully yours). Everything else is mine! Enjoy!**

**Intoxicated**

Spock sighed heavily, glancing over to see if Uhura had noted his audible expression of displeasure. Whether she noted it or not he was uncertain, for she did not even once glance over at him from her PADD, which she had been working on for the past half hour.

Spock titled his head curiously to the side. Did she not miss him as well? Both Spock and Uhura had been very busy with their posts all week, and tonight began the first night of the crew's two day shore leave. Spock had been off his shift for an hour now and had desired to immediately remedy their week's abstinence, however, he was dismayed to find once he had reached her quarters that she had a lot of data to catch up downloading before she could begin her leave. She had insisted that if he was to stay in her room, he needed to stay quietly.

Although the Vulcan Commander had no trouble being a portrait of tranquility, he found this arrangement with Uhura to be severely undesirable. For, indeed, she was sitting so alluringly on her bed, fingers moving quickly across her PADD, her large coffee brown eyes filled with the softness he loved to gaze into, her silky raven hair spilling down her back...her back leading to her curvaceous hips...down to her dark thighs...

Spock quirked an eyebrow. This was a very disappointing situation, himself seated directly behind his lovely Uhura, but unable to do anything but watch her...quietly. He wondered if she would be so opposed as to him softly kissing the back of her neck...after all, that might not be so distracting and he would still be very quiet in doing so.

Spock leaned in ever so slightly, drinking in the overpowering scent of her fragrance, before pressing his supple lips against the soft, chocolate skin of her dark neck. He had apparently misjudged his ability to pull away again, for Spock soon found himself nuzzling into the back of her neck, lips absentmindedly nipping and teasing the skin found there.

"_Spock_!" Uhura admonished, pulling away from him suddenly. Spock frowned as the soft pressure of her skin left his lips. Uhura turned to face him, her eyes stern and narrowed, but Spock couldn't help but wonder if there was just a hint of softness there. "Spock, I told you, I need to finish these before my break can begin."

Spock nodded, and he could feel a soft heat burning across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "Of course, Nyota. I apologize for the distraction."

He could see the small smile pull at the corner of Uhura's soft lips. "Look, I might not be done tonight. But I'll see you first thing in the morning...if you'd rather come back then..."

"I enjoy being in your room with you." Spock replied, softly, _his _eyes trying to convey that he would be good now.

"Alright." She smiled, touching her hand to his cheek before moving forward to grant him a quick kiss on the lips.

_He had not touched her all week_...

Maybe it was because this passionate form of intimacy with Uhura was so new to Spock, but he recently found that although he had not had any such passionate encounters in all his twenty-seven years of life, it had been only this past week that had so thoroughly frustrated him. It was as if Nyota was his drug, and he had become completely addicted to her.

And addicted to her kisses...he felt his arms move without his consent, wrapping around her back and pressing her small form into his sinewy muscle, his lips capturing hers with barely contained heat.

"_Spock_..." And this time there was a small laugh to her voice. She glanced up at him with sympathetic eyes, even as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "I missed you too."

Spock paused, trying to keep the small grin off his face. "Then is it not only logical that we continue..."

"Spock...I need to finish these." It was her turn to quirk an eyebrow at him. He quickly released her from his grasp and gave another heavy sigh.

"Spock," She began again, as if no longer trusting his intentions of remaining quietly until she finished her reports. "Didn't I overhear the captain inviting you to a poker game with a few of the other crewmembers tonight?"

Spock nodded, but his tone was dismissive. "He had. I turned down the proposition."

"How come?"

Spock pressed his lips together as his eyes glanced down rather than into Uhura's. His initial reaction was that he wished to see Uhura as quickly as possible, although by no means did he wish to voice this and place any guilt on her for being so conscientious to her duty. It was he that was now acting reprehensibly...he shook his head in disdain for his current actions.

Also, even more significantly, Spock was still unsure of his feelings about spending time with the captain outside of their time on duty. Kirk had been inviting Spock to more and more of such activities...and although Spock appreciated the gesture, and was beginning to feel a strong respect and admiration for the young captain, he was slightly apprehensive of that feeling becoming anything other than mutual respect...he feared that Kirk was trying to cultivate a 'friendship' with his first officer...and Vulcans were not ones to feel such things as 'friendship', Spock imagined.

However, Spock decided to keep these muddled thoughts to himself for now. "I believe it is illogical to waste one's time gambling and drinking, as I remember were the captain's explanation of such activities that were to take place."

"Well, I think a night out with the guys would be good for you." Uhura replied, giving him a gentle smile. "And good for _me_. Then I can focus on finishing my work and you can relax and enjoy yourself."

"I doubt I would relax _or _enjoy myself." Spock replied, dismissively. "Also, if I remain silent for the duration of my time with you, you would still be able to accomplish your work."

"No, Mr. Spock." Uhura smiled, and he could tell she was teasing him now, as she often did when she prefixed his name with _mister_ while not on duty. She reached up one hand to softly caress the tip of his ear. "Even when you're quiet, you're _still _a distraction to me."

Spock felt a pleasurable sensation swoop through his stomach at her words. He took her meaning quite clearly, and he was pleased to see she desired him as well. It made him feel as if he could wait just a little longer for her touch. He gave her a ghost of a smile. "What would you wish of me, Nyota?"

"I wish that you would go play poker with the Captain, so that I can finish these reports as _quickly _as possible..." She snaked towards him on the bed, her lips now delicately pressed to his sensitive ear. "So that we can spend the next two days in each other's arms..._loving _each other without rest..."

Spock felt a groan tear through his throat as he closed his eyes. He steeled himself before opening them again, trying not to let the excitement her words caused him to become too apparent as he shifted his legs on her bed. He seemed to be failing, as he noted the amused look in her eyes. "I shall go play poker with the captain now." He concluded, his voice sounding a little raspy to his ears.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock." Uhura smiled, giving him a soft kiss before watching him rise fluidly from the bed and head towards the door.

He gave her one last look of adoration, which she returned just as lovingly, before he headed out towards the recreation room, in which the Captain had said the 'poker game' would be taking place.

Spock pursed his lips together as he felt an uncomfortably tight sensation clench in his gut. He was feeling very...apprehensive...about appearing at the poker game. No doubt he would be severely out of place, an alien among men...no doubt the Captain would wonder why he had invited Spock to participate...the Captain would wonder why for the past year he had begun to not see Spock as an 'other' at all...

Spock stopped short; dismayed to find that as his thoughts had tumbled through his mind his legs had not stopped bringing him to the rec room. Indeed, it was now before him as the clenching in his stomach pained him all the more.

The Captain was there, his bright blue eyes sparkling with mirth, his head thrown back with laughter. It was apparent he was already enjoying himself, his hand clasped on Dr. McCoy's shoulder. The doctor looked sufficiently irritated with something...although, Spock found that the doctor often appeared irritated. Also there was Mr. Scott, who seemed to be nursing a bottle of scotch very tenderly...to Spock's dismay Lt. Bobby was also present, a man who seemed to lustily glance at female officers no matter the circumstance. _Including_ his Nyota...Spock felt his jaw tighten at the thought.

All the men seemed to be having a very good time without him...Spock wondered if it would be so noticeable if he quietly slipped away and headed towards his quarters...

"_Spock_?" Kirk's voice was filled with disbelief...there was also an emotion attached to his voice that Spock could not quite recognize. "Spock, I thought you weren't coming! C'mon, Spock...I saved a seat for you, just in case."

It did not appear to Spock that Kirk had saved a seat for him at all, but he noticed the Captain unceremoniously push Lt. Bobby towards the vacant chair to the right, leaving a seat for Spock right next to Kirk. Spock made his way towards the chair, his ears burning heatedly, the sensation spread down the back of his neck...it felt as if all eyes were watching him closely.

"Here, Spock..." Kirk began, as soon as the Commander had taken his seat, rather awkwardly. "Here, have some Romulan ale...McCoy got some for us."

"Sometimes being a doctor has its perks." McCoy grinned, tilting his glass towards Spock as the good doctor took another swig of his drink.

Spock watched with widened eyes as Kirk poured him the alcoholic...and illegal...alien beverage. "Captain," Spock began in a rather hushed tone, "I do not mean to offend you, but I think for your sake, I _must _point out that Romulan ale is currently prohibited by the Federation..."

Kirk gave a hearty laugh and Spock had a feeling that the Captain had not only known, but had already consumed several glasses of the ale. "Don't worry, Mr. Spock. It's in the good doctor's _medical _opinion that we enjoy the ale tonight after some long months on duty. And who are we to go against his medical opinion?"

"Indeed," Spock raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for the drink, Captain, but I must decline. I wish to keep my mind in its current condition."

"Well, he's a lot of fun." McCoy grumbled, taking another drink.

"Maybe ye'd like to start out with a drink with a wee less kick to it." Mr. Scott turned to Spock and handed him a bottle of scotch. "Here, Mr. Spock, this here is a man's drink."

Spock kept his eyebrow raised, and he turned to his Captain for guidance.

"C'mon, Spock, have some fun." Kirk teased, an easy smile brandishing his laid-back features. "Even Vulcans need to have some fun, right?"

"They do not." Spock replied, stiffly, however Kirk was watching him with such hopeful eyes, that Spock felt a sudden pang at disappointing him. He lifted the bottle to his lips..._the smell was terrible to his sensitive nose_...and took a small sip. The young Vulcan let out a heavy cough, the drink burning his throat.

The table let out an appreciative laugh, and Kirk slapped his Commander across the back, his eyes dancing with mirth. Spock gave a small nod, and found that although the drink was repulsive, the sudden acceptance from the room filled him with slight warmth. He gave the drink another try, finding that this time it went down a little easier.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, let's cut the deck." Kirk smiled, casting a small glance towards Spock. "Spock's on my team."

"That's not fair." McCoy snapped, and Spock could see that the doctor's words were already slurring. "He'll probably use some kinda damn Vulcan logic to win."

Kirk just laughed, as he began shuffling the cards. "Well, gentlemen, what should we talk about now?"

"The lassies." Mr. Scott sighed, his eyes now filled with an emotion that Spock deduced were a combination of lust and wistfulness...he had seen it often in human males during his time spent with them.

"Yeah, how 'bout that Lt. Ross?" McCoy beamed, his blue eyes lighting up at the thought. "She's got some nice legs..."

"Mmmm...yeah!" Kirk nodded enthusiastically, as he began dealing the cards out around the table. "And that Carly down in engineering..."

"Aye, she's a mighty nice sight to look at..." Mr. Scott smiled, wistfully.

Spock felt himself balk on the inside. To speak of female officers with such want was not in the least appealing to him. Even if he was not courting Uhura, he had never found this type of conversation to be of interest to him, as he always felt that such things were private and not to be discussed with such disregard. He took another drink to busy himself, so that he was not inquired of which female _he _found attractive...

"Well, I like that Lt. Uhura..." Lt. Bobby grinned, leaning back in his chair. Spock felt his whole body go rigid, his face flushing as he snapped his gaze towards Lt. Bobby in disbelief. "You ever see that rack on her..."

Spock felt a dangerous anger explode in his chest, as his breathing began to quicken as his heart pounded in his side. How _dare _this man speak of his beautiful Nyota in such a disgusting...disrespectful manner...

Before he had time to give it much thought, the words were tumbling out of his mouth. "Lt. Uhura is a commanding officer who is to be spoken of with the highest regards and respect, is that understood?" His voice surprised his own ears, soft and barely masked with fury.

A surprised silence fell over the table as Lt. Bobby began to wilt under Spock's smoldering glare.

Kirk coughed rather suddenly, breaking through the tension. "Yeah, Spock's right...Lt. Uhura is off limits. She's...a commanding officer."

Kirk shot Spock a knowing glance...and Spock felt a sudden appreciation overtake him. Kirk was one of the very few that knew about himself and Uhura, and it was quite apparent he had made that comment simply for Spock's sake. Spock gave his Captain a quick nod, hoping that conveyed his appreciation sufficiently enough...still...Spock took another drink, feeling that dangerous feeling of..._companionship_...towards the captain begin to resurface in his mind.

"Well, we still haven't heard from _you_, Spock." McCoy replied, downing his glass of Romulan ale, before reaching for the bottle to refill it again. "Which female officer _you _find attractive?"

There was a small chuckle around the table and Spock knew that the thought among the crew of the Enterprise was that he was quite without any form of emotion. This question had not truly desired a real response, but what humans referred to as "sarcasm". In which case, a sarcastic response was an appropriate retort.

"I find I am more productive when I am not uselessly _drooling_ over females, doctor. After all, I have yet to see any of you be benefactors of such pining." Spock replied, rather smugly. He had not been so forward towards his crew in the past, but this drink seemed to be bringing his confidence to the forefront...

"I think Spock's ready for the Romulan ale." McCoy grinned, pushing a glass towards the Vulcan. "He's gettin' too cheeky sober."

Kirk gave another easy smile, "Well, I wouldn't say no one has been the benefactor, Mr. Spock." The Captain's eyes were beginning to glaze over, and Spock could tell the Captain was beginning to feel the full effects of the alcohol.

"Uh, oh." McCoy gave a knowing grin. "You got a good story, Jim?"

Kirk gave McCoy his own knowing glance. "I think the night is still too early for this one, Bones. It gets pretty wild."

"I gotta story." Lt. Bobby spoke suddenly, and Kirk seemed faintly irritated by the interruption. "It's about Ensign Matthews...she's got the best ass on the Enterprise."

Spock raised his brow prominently; he hadn't realized what kind of affairs these poker games really were. So far, the game had not been focused on at all; instead the majority of the focus was on consuming alcoholic beverages and discussing private situations the men had experienced with women. Not very becoming of Starfleet officers...

These thoughts lazily drifting through his usually sharp and orderly mind, Spock absentmindedly sipped the Romulan ale. This had an extremely staggering effect on his mind...he felt as if he were now drifting along pleasantly...his usual concerns and anxiety fleeing him for the moment...

The game progressed and Spock seemed to find it exceedingly simple to guess the drunken decisions of his fellow crew members and he and the Captain were soon on a very 'hot' winning streak. This caused grumbling among the others; however, Kirk could not seem to be enjoying himself more. For as the game progressed, so had the flow of drinks...Spock seemed to be downing Romulan ale without hesitation or realization now.

"_Spock_..." Kirk shouted, jovially, smacking Spock rather roughly across the back. "_You..._you are the _best _first...first officer a guy could _ever _want...y'know?"

"Captain," Spock replied, the room now seemed to be spinning around him at quite a disconcerting speed. "It is a...great honor...serving under you."

At these words, Kirk turned towards Spock, a slow smile working its way across his face. He gave him the same familiar glance he always did when trying to show his appreciation for Spock's presence, however this time his glance did not turn away again. Indeed, Kirk continued to watch his first officer, a smile still painted across his swaying face.

"Spock..." Kirk insisted, waving his hand dismissively. "It's _Jim_."

"Yes, Captain." Spock nodded, and he found he had to lean back in his chair to steady himself. His mind was telling him that this whole situation was _very _unbecoming, but he seemed unable to remedy it at this point.

Kirk laughed loudly, his soft blue eyes focusing in and out as he turned and gave Spock another glance. "Ready for another game, gentlemen?"

"Are you serious? I've lost enough tonight." Lt. Bobby snapped, and Spock noted that the Captain seemed very pleased that Lt. Bobby would be leaving. Spock felt a pleasant swell in his chest, he was content to find that Kirk also held a similar disdain for the lustful lieutenant.

"Aye, I think I'll call it a night as well." Mr. Scott shrugged, grabbing the bottle of scotch that lay on the table. "I'll see you lads tomorrow."

"See you, Scotty." Kirk nodded, before swiveling his gaze back to McCoy and Spock. He waited only a few moments later for the two men to exit the room before giving a mischievous grin. "Well, now that they're gone I can tell you about me and Yeoman Barrows the other night."

Spock pursed his lips together, taking another drink of the Romulan ale...wondering why it no longer mattered taking part in illegal activity. "I should..._also _been on my way, Captain..."

"Nonsense." Kirk grabbed Spock's shoulder rather roughly, as if to keep the young Vulcan firmly seated. "I gotta...tell you an' Bones this story...it was wild...me an' Barrows were makin' out all over my quarters..."

"Yeah?" McCoy pressed, eagerly. "Did you an' her finally do it...?"

Kirk cocked his head to one side. "Not _yet_. But las' time I asked...she said..." Kirk screwed his eyes shut as if trying to remember whatever hopeful words Yeoman Barrows had imparted on him. "She said _maybe _tonight..."

"That's it?" McCoy demanded, clearly disappointed. He drank deeply from the ale, before his face flooded with immense irritation. "You go' me all excited fer nothin', Jim? I thought I was gonna hear a real good story an' all..."

"Hey, she said maybe tonight, didn't she?" Kirk turned furiously towards Spock, who was beginning to discern an unpleasantly queasy feeling settling in his stomach. "Whatta you think, Spock? _You _understand, dontcha?"

"Under...understand, Captain?"

"Spock!" The loud exclamation made Spock jump slightly, as Kirk leaned over as if to clasp Spock's shoulder again, only this time the young captain missed, instead leaning his frame slightly on Spock's shoulder. "Call me Jim!"

"Yes...Jim." Spock murmured, his hands now finding their way towards his stomach. The dizzying effect the room was displaying was causing a sickening nausea to envelope him...

"I _love _this guy!" Jim exclaimed, exuberantly, his arms now reaching up to wrap around Spock's shoulders as he leaned his head forward. "Bones...Bones, look at this crazy kid. Innit he just great?"

"We're all gonna die alone, you know that?" McCoy spat in response, swishing his drink around in his glass. He seemed in an ill mood over the lack of the Captain having a satisfying story. "Alone in space."

"God, Bones, you gotta be sucha downer?" Jim snapped, his arms still wrapped around Spock. Spock thought the contact to be a bit excessive; however, it did seem to have a steadying effect on his previously swaying body. "Why can't you jus' be like Spock?" Jim continued his tirade, this time reaching one hand up to pat Spock's cheek. "He's not bringin' anyone down...he's havin' a good time!"

"Good god, Jim, you gotta get so handsy when you drink?" McCoy demanded, rolling his unfocused blue eyes. "Yer makin' Spock uncomfortable...poor thing looks sick to his stomach."

"Spock's my bes' friend." Jim smiled, his hand continuing to pat the young Vulcan's cheek. "He...just doesn't...know it...yet."

"Jim, the doctor is quite correct that I am experiencing..." Spock took in a deep breath, closing his eyes to keep the spinning room from making him any sicker. He gripped onto the sides of the table to steady himself further. "I am experiencing a rather strong desire to...to expel the contents that I had consumed over the course of the evening..."

Jim raised his eyebrows, clearly not gathering his First Officer's meaning, however McCoy stood quickly, his knee banging into the table in his hurry.

"Damn it, that green-blooded hobgoblin can't keep his liquor down." McCoy slurred, stumbling away from the table.

And indeed, he could not...Spock found himself heaving all over the table on which the poker game was played. He heaved several more times, as if his body were suddenly being more logical than his mind, clearing the...illegal substances...from within him.

"Good god, man!" McCoy gasped in disgust.

"You...you okay, Spock?" Jim inquired; his face now painted with what Spock decided was a note of concern. "You look sick."

"I am...better physically." Spock admitted, the squirming nausea in his stomach seeming to calm now that he had expelled the liquids his body found offensive. "I am, however, experiencing an unpleasant burning sensation in my chest..."

Spock pursed his lips quickly, wondering if he was describing a physical sensation or some deeply buried emotional one. The latter scared him; he was not to admit these things in front of anyone, especially not his Captain or the good doctor. He wondered if he had been describing something that humans alluded to as _embarrassment_.

Jim, however, simply gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze. "I think you hadda 'nough to drink, Spock." He decided, his bleary gaze blinking quickly. "Here...here...Imma gonna find you some water, Spock."

Jim released the young Commander to stumble to his feet. He walked unsteadily around the room until he found the replicator. Jim pressed the button with more force than was necessary and was able to produce a glass of water.

Spock leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was so _sleepy_ suddenly...and wanted very much to sleep right here...in this chair...in the recreation room. Something far back in his mind told him that this was not logical, but he was much too tired to care.

"Drink this." Jim commanded, pressing the glass to the Vulcan's lips. Spock wrapped one hand around Jim's to steady the glass. He drank without question, blinking up at Jim with a sudden deepening appreciation for the man's..._friendship_ that he had extended. To bring him water...suddenly the gesture touched Spock more than he imagined...he was not becoming sentimental as well was he?

"That better?" Jim asked, sliding back down into his chair. "I forgot this was your first nigh' cuttin' loose, Spock..."

"Indeed, Cap..._Jim_."

Jim nestled his head on Spock's shoulder as Spock continued to appreciatively sip his water, which seemed to be having a calming effect on his tumbling stomach. He glanced over curiously at Jim, but said nothing. The Captain seemed content to fall asleep in this position, although Spock felt this would not be a very comfortable scenario.

"Jim gets damn handsy when he's drunk." McCoy murmured, slipping back down into his own chair. "Thought I'd warn ya..."

"Indeed, I have discovered." Spock nodded, casting another glance towards the Captain's head on his shoulder.

"So you never answered my question..." McCoy began, now watching Spock rather pointedly. "You ever been with a woman?"

It seemed that if the good doctor was not going to get a satisfying story out of Jim, than Spock was the next target.

Spock raised an eyebrow rather stiffly. "I do not recall such a question being...posed."

"Don'...be so _smart_, Spock." McCoy slurred, his deep blue eyes narrowing. "Answer the damn question. Have you ever been with a woman?"

"Have...have you?" Spock heard his own voice now slurring very much like the doctor's. The combination of drinks and confidence gave Spock a wish to needle the doctor and the strength to do so.

"Have...have _I_?" McCoy demanded, his eyes now flashing. "Of course _I_ have...you damn smartass hobgoblin..."

"Bones!" It was Jim again; apparently he was unable to sleep with the sound of his first officer and doctor squabbling. "Go sleep it off, Bones."

"Damn right I'm gonna sleep it off." McCoy continued to mutter, throwing Spock mutinous glares as he took the bottle of ale and started to leave. "Have _I _ever been with a woman...what the hell kinda question that is I'll never know..."

With the good doctor gone, Jim lifted his head up to glance back over at Spock. Spock wondered if it was expected that he would now exit for the night as well, but he seemed uncertain of how to bring it up, when suddenly Jim spoke.

"Y'know Spock...do you know how lucky you are to have such a naturally hot body?" Jim gave another easy smile; his blue eyes glinting playfully. "Boys at the gym must _hate_ you."

"I believe they do..." Spock murmured, quirking his head to one side. "Especially Lt. Bobby...I find him comparing himself to me when we are in the locker room and always coming out very unfavorably..."

Jim gave a soft chuckle, watching Spock with a new sense of endearment. "Lt. Bobby is sucha jackass."

"If such a word means all I believe it is intended too, I would say I agree."

Jim gave a small smirk before another thought caused him to frown. "Yeah, now me...I've gained a few pounds since bein' on the Enterprise...nothin' you would notice, of course, but it jus' really messes with your confidence, y'know? But I _hate _that healthy crap Bones feeds me..."

Spock nodded, his thoughts now drifting lazily. His current state of mind was making him suddenly feel _quite _adventurous. He glanced eagerly at the replicator; he had always had a long repressed desire of trying a fattening human food called the 'taco' or 'pizza'. Such food was so overwhelmingly bad for the system, that Spock had long concluded such desires were complete nonsense, of course. However...tonight...with only Jim as his witness...

"I believe I am in the mood to try that human food 'taco' tonight, Jim." Spock spoke, a warm rush flushing through him at his amazement of his own audacity.

Jim jerked his head up at Spock in sudden disbelief. "I can't eat tacos; I'm on an all-carb diet!" Jim's angry tone had a distinct whine to it, "God, Spock, you're so _stupid_!"

Spock hung his head in sudden acute shame. Why had he spoken such heavily repressed wishes? Such food was neither healthy nor necessary, the Captain was quite correct..

"My apologies, Jim." He murmured, his dark brown eyes trained to the floor.

"Yeah, well..." Jim mumbled, before leaning his head back onto Spock's shoulder. This contact seemed to make Jim warm up to Spock again. "You..._you _are sucha great guy. Really...smart...loyal...hot...smart...I mean, how do you do it?"

"Do it, Jim?" Spock inquired, leaning his own head against the back of the chair.

"Ha, ha...do it." Jim laughed, giving Spock a small hug. "You said 'do it'."

Spock did not understand the humor in his words, but he was certain of one thing: this was an oddly pleasant experience at the moment. Here he was with his Captain...and there was no feeling of being the 'other'. He was not a strange alien to Jim...he was feeling an odd acceptance he had not experienced anywhere else in his life, except with Nyota, of course. It was...not an unpleasant feeling, his reeling, dizzy mind decided.

"Spock..." Jim began again, grabbing Spock's face in his hands and forcing the Vulcan to look into his eyes. "Have you ever...I mean, sometimes do you just feel so... so much pressure? Like...to prove yourself. I mean, I'm Captain now...there's never any room for error...and...and sometimes..."

Spock nodded, the words seeming to make all the sense in the world. However, he also felt it was his duty as first officer to be sure that Jim never had to finish such doubts of himself out loud. "I have often thought such things myself, Jim."

Jim nodded, contently. "I _knew _you'd understand."

"Yes, Jim."

"_Yes_."

There was a long pause and Spock wondered what more there was to be said, when Jim finally spoke again. "Whattaya say we get outta here, Spock?"

"Agreed, Jim."

The two men stumbled to their feet, and Spock soon found that he could hardly stand any longer. Jim remedied this situation by throwing Spock's arm around his shoulder, and the two men swayed out of the rec room together.

"You have sucha nice butt, Spock." Jim murmured, his gaze sweeping over Spock's shoulder before back to Spock's dark eyes. "Lt. Bobby was wrong...Ensign Matthews does _not _have the best ass on the Enterprise."

"Jim..." Spock quirked his head to one side in confusion.

"Hey..." Jim interrupted, as if sensing that Spock felt this was an inappropriate thing to say to one's first officer. "We're friends aren't we? It's what friends say to each other."

"Indeed?" Spock raised an eyebrow, wondering why he had never observed such behavior among humans before. It barely crossed his blurred mind that Jim had referred to him as his 'friend'. "I...apologize that I cannot think of an appropriate remark in return, then."

"Don't worry, we're gettin' there, Spock."

The men continued to walk down the hallways, before they found another person continuing down the hall. Spock squinted his dark gaze, wondering who could be patrolling at such an hour, other than security. He found that it was no other than Yeoman Barrows. Spock felt his entire face flush when he remembered what the Yeoman had done with Jim in Jim's quarters...he wondered, in horror, if he would never be able to look at a lot of the female officers on the Enterprise the same without the crude remarks of the night haunting his once naïve ears.

"Barrows!" Jim crowed, hanging around Spock as a steadier. "Barrows, I love you!"

"Captain." The yeoman's lips quirked into a small smile. "I thought we were supposed to meet up tonight?"

Jim cast an apologetic glance towards Spock. "Can you make it back to your room all right, Spock?"

Spock nodded, the tips of his ears blushing furiously at the realization of what his Captain would be doing. "Yes, I believe I can find my way back to my quarters now, Jim."

Jim gave Spock's shoulders a squeeze before sending his Commander a knowing wink. "Thanks, buddy. And you know...there might be someone waiting up for _you_."

Spock quirked an eyebrow before nodding slowly. The tips of his ears continued to burn, but he appreciated that Jim meant well. "Goodnight, Jim."

Jim let out another soft chuckle, as his eyes swept Spock's face endearingly. He gave Spock a quick nod, "Night Spock." He smiled, before turning on his heels and chasing off after wherever Yeoman Barrows had headed towards.

Spock felt the ghost of a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. He sucked in his cheeks rather quickly to keep the sensation from overpowering him. Jim was indeed one of the people whose company Spock enjoyed most on the Enterprise...and spending the night playing 'poker' had not been as unpleasant as he had imagined it to be.

And also...seeing Jim head off with Yeoman Barrows had reawakened the discussion he had shared with Nyota before leaving for the poker game. Surely she was done with her work _now_, without his presence causing her any distractions, and surely she would be very eager to see him now that said work was completed.

Spock felt a sudden rush of desire flood his entire system. Indeed, he had never felt such desire as uncontrolled as it was now. His mind was beginning to fill with thoughts of what he would like to experience with Nyota if she were here with him right now...he felt a shudder run down his spine as already his breathing began to grow shallow.

She had wished him to return after the poker game...she had made that quite clear...she had also made _very _clear her intentions of what was to occur when he did return...his heart already pounding so hard he thought it might explode, he quickly boarded the lift to take him to Uhura's quarters on Deck Four.

Spock eagerly waited for the lift doors to open. Oh, how he anticipated seeing her. He was certain to show her how much he had missed her over the course of the week.

_With Jim..._

Jim found his arms enveloping Yeoman Barrows' body quickly, as his hands already began to work on removing her shirt. He was wasting no time, as the effects of the alcohol were already making him drowsy, and he wanted to be sure all that he wished to take place tonight would...at the very least, he needed to have a good story to tell Bones next time.

Jim found his mind drift listlessly towards thoughts of the poker game as Barrows began to roughly kiss his neck...he had been so surprised when Spock had showed up...Jim had been inviting Spock to many off-duty activities, but it had been the first time his First Officer had actually made an appearance at one. Jim gave a small sigh; he was beginning to feel a definite kinship towards Spock over the course of the past year...the two seemed to be so different, yet there existed some common bond that neither could understand as of yet.

Jim often imagined himself and Spock like two similar yet strikingly different forces of nature; perhaps a tornado and a volcano, respectively. For Jim was the constant unpredictable whirlwind and Spock, the heated lava that was so tightly contained beneath solid rock until the day it would unexpectedly erupt...

Yeoman Barrows hit a particularly sensitive spot on Jim's neck and he felt his eyes roll back in his head as all thoughts fled him. "_Ooh, Spock..."_

Barrows ripped herself away from Jim, her eyes flashing heatedly. She gave him a very dangerous glare. Jim, for all his usual charm, found he could only stare back at her, similarly speechless.

"_Whose_ name did you just call?" She demanded, angrily.

"I..." Jim felt his stomach drop as his eyes searched the room frantically. "Barrows. _Ooh_, Barrows..."

Barrows shook her head in disbelief. "Do you even _know _my first name?"

"Of course I do." Jim replied, trying to feign that easy smile that usually got him out of any situation. "It's..."

But the words failed on his lips, and Jim already knew the moment had slipped away from him. As Barrows stormed angrily out of his room, Jim gave a heavy sigh. Well, he could always make up a hell of a story for Bones anyhow...although he'd probably leave out the part when he moaned Spock's name...

Jim didn't have to give any of this much more thought, as he soon found himself collapsing on top of his bed, already drifting off into a sound, drunken sleep.

_With Spock..._

Spock eagerly typed in the pass code for Uhura's room. His heart was still pounding in excitement from the enticing night he knew was still to come. As her door slid open, he hurried in, his wobbling legs getting in his way as he walked. He found that he was soon falling forward, his leg colliding rather loudly into Uhura's dresser.

Uhura jumped up rather suddenly, her eyes gazing around the room wildly as if she had just been awoken from a deep sleep. Her eyes fell on Spock and they softened immediately.

"Spock...what time is it? It's..." She glanced at the clock and bit back a groan. "Spock, it's three in the morning."

Spock got back onto his swaying feet before moving towards her side of the bed. She was dressed only in her soft nightshirt...her hair was framing her curvaceous form splendidly...

Spock kneeled at her side of the bed, the top half of his body nearly falling on top of her. "Nyota..." He murmured, his lips already finding her soft neck and collarbone. "Have you finished your work?"

"Have I..." Uhura glanced down at him in concern, before she quirked an eyebrow in sudden realization. "Spock...are you...are you _drunk_?"

"I consumed alcoholic beverages with Jim." Spock agreed, believing her to be very ingeniously perceptive, as always. He paused from his administrations to glance into her dark pools of eyes. He wished to impress her with his adventurous nature that night. "We even consumed _illegal _Romulan ale, Nyota."

"I can see that." Uhura murmured, as Spock continued to move his lips across her neck in a fevered manner. She placed gentle hands on his shoulders and gave a small tug. "Spock, maybe you should lie down and sleep this off..."

But Spock had no wish to sleep now, his hands already slipping under her nightshirt to explore her body once more...his large hands moving to encompass her smooth chest...he had never been so bold with her before...

"Spock!" Uhura gasped in surprise, but he could hear the gentleness in her voice. "Spock, c'mon, get in bed...you _need _sleep."

"_Nyota_..." Spock murmured, fluidly moving off from his kneeling position on the ground and pushing himself onto the bed so that he was now straddling her hips. He saw an amused smirk work its way onto her face and he felt his confidence rise tenfold. He was going to tell her, he decided. He knew they were such deep, dark secrets that he had only allowed his mind to stray to occasionally, and rarely with his consent...but he _had _consumed _illegal _Romulan ale tonight, after all.

"Nyota...I hope it does not offend you when I reveal to you...that I have had several fantasies concerning you..." Spock took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as if the revelation was suddenly too much, even in his current state. "One of these fantasies occurred when I was still your professor, although I did not endeavor to dwell on it, since it is highly inappropriate."

Now Uhura was simply beaming at him. She placed her hands on his chest and began to run them slowly down the length of his form. "And what was this highly inappropriate fantasy, Spock?"

Spock pursed his lips, wondering if indeed he should reveal such an embarrassing secret to Uhura. Still...she seemed receptive to the thought so far, and as her cool hands slipped under both his uniform and black T-shirt, he was determined that tonight was the appropriate night to make such thoughts known to her.

"You are my student." Spock murmured, moving his hands up her body until they tangled into her delicious black mane. He began to stroke her soft locks appreciatively, "And I am your instructor, as we once were. You have behaved inappropriately in class, and when I find us alone after the class period has ended...I decide I must punish you."

"Punish me?" There was no mistaking the playfulness in Uhura's eyes now. Spock also noted the slight dilation in her own pupils; his words were in fact, having some effect on her. "Mr. Spock, you've never talked like this before."

"Yes, I find myself acting in an odd manner tonight, as well." Spock agreed, his hands continuing their exploration of her soft hair between his fingers.

"Well, are you?" Uhura was smiling without restraint at him now, as she tugged his shirt loose from his pants and rolled both his blue uniform and the form-fitting black T-shirt over his head as she spoke. He allowed her too, his hands coming loose from her long black hair to stretch over his head to better help her in undressing him. "_Are_ you goingto punish me?"

Spock felt his body grow aroused at this invitation...her invitation to act out such an inappropriate imagining. It was quite an exhilarating thought.

"Yes," He groaned, enveloping her whole body in his arms; quickly and effortlessly lifting her off of the bed. "Yes, I am, Miss Uhura."

Uhura gave a small chuckle as she buried her face into the side of his neck, kissing him slowly and sensuously. Spock felt his grip around her tighten as she lifted her lips towards his earlobe to tease it mercilessly.

Spock reached Uhura's desk...there were still PADDS covering it. These would have to go...with one hand wrapped firmly around Uhura's form, his other hand fluidly cleared the desk, sending the PADDS scattering towards the floor.

He heard Uhura give a soft moan in anticipation, and Spock felt his stomach tighten eagerly. He slowly lowered her down, inch by inch, onto her work desk. Now every time she worked here she would remember him...slowly pleasuring her body...the thought pleased him to no end as he finished laying her across the desktop.

"_Spock_..." Uhura urged him on, her hands running up his lean waist, across his sinewy chest, over his broad shoulders, and down his muscular back, her nails digging into his skin in all the right places.

"_Mr. _Spock." Spock corrected, as he slowly climbed on top of her, his long, sinewy arms shaking with anticipation as they framed either side of her form. "I am your instructor, remember."

"Yes, of course." A deliciously playful look was now sparkling in Uhura's eyes. "Mr. Spock..."

He began to slowly move his hips against hers, a loud moan tearing from his throat. He pressed his arms even more firmly into the desk top, his eyes screwed shut, his breathing belabored. He continued the slow pressure; his eyes now opening to take in the sight of his beautiful Uhura, her face now shining from excited perspiration, her hands drifting down to unbutton his pants. He gratefully slipped these off of his lower half and towards the ground.

"Mr. Spock," She began again, peppering his face with her sweet, innocent kisses. "What if someone catches us?"

Spock slipped her nightshirt off of her form, his eyes taking in the entirety of her beauty. "It is why we must hurry..." He whispered into her throat, breathlessly.

Spock's chest rose and fell as hot breath spurted from his nose...to be acting out such previously forbidden thoughts...the eroticism of the moment was so great he felt lost to it.

It had been, in all ways, a very unusual night.

Spock opened his eyes and blinked around in wonder. He was at a loss of where he was or how he had arrived there. He was certain of one thing...his head was pounding relentlessly and he felt rather nauseated. It took him only a few moments to realize, rather acutely, that he was in Uhura's bed, and she was contently nestled beneath one of his arms.

He did not remember going to Uhura's room...he remembered leaving Uhura's room...going to the poker game...moments of the poker game...and then...

Spock sat up rather suddenly, the covers slipping off of his bare chest. He gave a small start...he was _naked_. Spock shook his head, trying to clear his hazy mind and ignore the throbbing of his head while trying to make sense of his environment. His eyes widened as he took in the sights of Uhura's room...PADDS were scattered haphazardly on the floor...her desk was titled to the side...its drawers rocked open and their contents scattered...

He leaned slightly forward to observe the room further. Uhura's couch was also overturned...paintings on her wall titled sideways...the large rug on her floor was crumpled in a heap...the curtains had some curious tears going through them as well...and his leg...

Spock gave another start. A large black and green bruise was covering his upper leg just above his knee.

Spock glanced back down towards Uhura...his eyes widening at the sight of her as well. Yes, yes she was quite naked too...that usually meant intimacy had taken place the night before, and yet, he could remember none. It was _very _unlike him to not remember their previous night's intimacy. She looked beautiful, as always, with a peacefully content smile on her face and her dark, black hair appearing textured and curly. This meant she had most likely showered late last night…Spock sighed; his confusion only growing at what had taken place.

As if realizing that she was being watched with an intense, scrutinizing gaze, Uhura tossed slightly in the bed before slowly opening her eyes. The sight of Spock by her side caused a smile to spread across her sleepy face.

"Good morning." She purred, reaching up to gently caress his chest. "That was quite a night, wasn't it?"

Spock pursed his lips in confusion. Certainly he was missing something very important here. "Something seems to have taken place in your room last night. Something...quite disorganized."

Uhura gave a soft chuckle, and gave him a look as if to inquire if he was teasing her or not. When Spock continued to bore his unwavering dark gaze into hers, she gave a rather surprised sigh.

"Spock...you don't remember?"

"Remember?" Spock inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"Ah, Spock, it was the most amazing sex ever." Uhura pouted, her hands continuing to stroke the soft hair found on his bare chest. "We acted out all of these fantasies you told me...it was amazing..."

"This is disheartening..." Spock frowned, his lips now mirroring her pout as well. He glanced back down towards his leg. "Then...the bruise is a result of the intimacy as well?"

"No." Uhura replied, gently, a tinge of apology entering her eyes. "That's when you stumbled into my quarters and tripped into my desk."

Spock frowned again, disappointed as the memory filled his mind, "Will you believe that I do remember _that_."

"Oh, Spock..." Uhura grinned, placing a hand behind his neck to bring his lips down into hers. He gratefully captured her lips with his own, his disappointment fleeing him for a moment. Her lips were so full and tasted delicious as they moved against his.

"This is why you should never get drunk with Kirk." Uhura teased, as she pulled away, her eyes trailing his features adoringly.

"It does seem to have some very disappointing outcomes."

"Well...there is _one _good outcome." Uhura smiled, teasing the tips of his ears with both her hands. "We have two days with the whole ship to ourselves. We can certainly find some time to reenact those fantasies of yours."

Spock felt a soft grin ghost his lips. His Nyota truly _was _a splendid woman. He brought his lips down towards hers and brushed them softly. He could feel her warm breath on his face and felt his own chest rise and fall, pressed gently into hers.

"That is indeed a favorable outcome."

Spock found Uhura's lips once again and the two lovers began soft kisses that soon deepened into something much more intense.

It was then that Spock decided that his Nyota was much, _much_ more intoxicating than any beverage he had consumed that past night. She also was much more delightful to his senses, and left him with precious memories of intimate embraces, which he was quite sure no Romulan ale could ever hope to compare to.


End file.
